


But to Say That I'm a Rainbow (To Tell Me I Am Bright)

by sunbeams (IminUndertaleHell)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is there for like... a single phone call and about three lines, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE S O F T, M/M, Mentions of chronic pain, NO REAL NAMES HERE, Paradise Found, Song: Rainbow by Dodie, Songfic, This is really just projecting myself onto them, but that's just how it is sometimes., can be read as romantic or platonic, i really dont care which way, it gets kinda sad and a little self-depricating, let me live, might seem kinda "ooc" but I REALLY DONT CARE, no beta we die like men, we dont do that here, we only use ign here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/sunbeams
Summary: “I’ll take care of you, while I can.”He chuckled softly and before he could catch his mouth, he finished a quote, “it’s rotten work.”“Not to me,” he frowned and pressed a slightly heavier kiss to his hair, “not if it’s you.”The older smiles lightly. “It is rotten work, nonetheless.” He reaches out softly, and is met with an eager hand.Their fingers interlace, like they have a million times before.“No matter who I may be.”~~~~~an MCYT songfic, using a dodie song!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	But to Say That I'm a Rainbow (To Tell Me I Am Bright)

**Author's Note:**

> holy honk, it's been a while!! 
> 
> i haven't published a fic in YEARS!! it feels kinda nice to be back, honestly! 
> 
> i heard this song, and i knew that i had to do this!!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (and yes, I used the quote from Euripides. I just think it's neat!)

_ I was brought up in a line _

_ But I seem to walk in circles _

How did he end up here?

This isn’t how it has ever turned out before, so he’s not too sure how to deal with it.

But, the other’s embrace is so warm and feels like home.

_ It's getting hard to navigate _

_ When every map was never made for me _

The younger is rocking gently, trying his best to soothe without being disruptive. Much like a caretaker putting a small child to sleep, kind and soft.

This isn’t how this is supposed to be.

He isn’t made for this, and he knows it. This isn’t how it goes.

_ And I thought it would feel good _

_ To understand why I was different _

_ He _ is supposed to be the nurturing one, the caring one. The one that soothes aches and cures ailes. 

This kind of comfort is above him, and he knows it. 

He’s too demanding for this kind of love.

_ But my title just talks over me _

_ I never even asked to be this way _

He knows that he is high maintenance, and has come to accept it. 

There isn’t much that he can do about it, so the only thing that seems to work is to keep his distance. Keep everyone at arms’ length, close but never too close.

He would never want to push that on to anyone. He’s a mess of pain and unresolved trauma and neurological issues. No one needs to see that, nor do they have to deal with it.

So, why did he let him get so close?

And why were they sitting in his living room, the younger holding him as his body shook from the pain?

In all honesty, neither one of them really knew.

Things just happen, sometimes.

He heard the other shushing him quietly, drawing him out from his head for a moment.

“I can  _ hear _ you thinking, Bad.” He held the other closer. “Talk to me.”

“You-” he gagged from the tensing of his muscles, but was able to cover it with a cough. “You don’t need to be here, Skeppy, really. I will be fine. This isn’t-” he coughed again, “-the first time this has happened, and it won’t be the last.”

“Well…” He trailed off softly as he pressed a soft kiss to the other’s hair. “I’ll take care of you, while I can.”

He chuckled softly and before he could catch his mouth, he finished a quote, “it’s rotten work.”

“Not to me,” he frowned and pressed a slightly heavier kiss to his hair, “not if it’s you.”

The older smiles lightly. “It is rotten work, nonetheless.” He reaches out softly, and is met with an eager hand. 

Their fingers interlace, like they have a million times before. 

“No matter who I may be.” 

Their hands fit together as though it was fated; as if it were commanded by the gods from the beginning. It was the kind of fit that made one want to press their hands further together, to try and somehow get even closer. Skeppy ran his thumb slowly over the top of Bad’s hand, his touch light and easy to pull away from if he so chose.

Not that he would.

“I am selfish,” he begins slowly, leaning his head back to lay on the other’s chest. “I take what I cannot return in order to become myself again, knowing that I can’t give it back.” He cradled their hands to his chest. “I know that I am unable to give what I take in return, but I still continue to give myself those luxuries because I feel as though I  _ must _ .” 

“You are not ‘giving yourself luxuries’, my darling,” he cuts in softly. “You are not selfish, you are not taking what you cannot return. All you have done in the time that I have known you is give, and that is more than you need to do. The only thing you ask in return is love, and I am more than happy to give that to you.” 

He moved a kiss to the side of Bad’s head, right on his temple. “Sleep for a bit, okay? I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

_ But to say that I'm a rainbow _

“We have plans today, I can’t sleep now.”

_ To tell me that I'm bright _

“I’m going to call and cancel them. You are in no shape to leave right now, so we are going to rest today.”

_ When I'm so used to feeling wrong, _

“We’re supposed to meet them soon. We can’t cancel now!” He pushed on Skeppy’s chest to look at his face, but the other could see the flutter of vertigo in his eyes and cradled him back to his chest.

After that, he took out his phone and called Dream.

“What’s up?” Dream’s voice popped clearly through the speaker of his phone, sounding as excited and chipper as always. It made Bad’s heart ache more than he cared to admit.

“We’re gonna have to cancel for today, man.”

There was a tense pause. Bad was about to cut in to say that it was just a joke, that they would be there as soon as possible, but a soft tone came back through the phone:

“Is he okay?”

Skeppy smiled down at Bad calmly, before answering. “He will be, just some pain. His joints are slipping, too, so it’s just safer for us to stay put for today.”

“Okay, tell him to feel better. Keep me updated, though. We might just pop by to see you guys!”

“Alright, will do!”

He hung up the call, before setting his phone down on the coffee table. He leaned back slightly, settling the two of them into the couch and holding him a bit closer.

“Now, we sleep. We’ll be up to Dream’s phone call, okay?” He just felt a soft nod against his chest and smiled. “I love you, sleep well.”

_ Well, it makes me feel alright. _

Bad shifted around slightly, rearranging his legs and arms before finding a spot that didn’t hurt.

_ I didn't think it fair _

_ I was not to be trusted _

_ How can I be proud of _

_ What a million people shout at me? I'm not. _

“I love you, too.”

_ So please step inside my soul _

_ I'd love to watch you gasp _

Bad was out basically as soon as the words left his mouth. Skeppy let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the other’s even breath. Who knows how long it had been since he had gotten some proper sleep.

_ You'd understand in minutes _

_ And I'd like to think you'd miss it _

_ 'Cause so would I _

It hurt so much to see him beat himself up like that. He deserved the world and more, but just couldn’t see it.

It was okay, though.

Skeppy was going to show him.

_ Oh, so say that I'm a rainbow _

_ And tell me that I'm bright _

And so, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms. They held onto one another like their lives depended on it, and that was okay. 

In that moment, they are all that they need.

_ When I'm so used to feeling wrong _

_ Well, it makes me feel alright _


End file.
